List of Pokémon episodes
This is the list of episodes . The division between seasons of Pokémon is based on the openings of each episode, and may not reflect the actual production season. The actual episode numbers are based on their first airing either in syndication, on the WB Television Network or on Cartoon Network. Subsequent episodes of the English version follow the original Japanese order, except where banned episodes are shown, in which case they are skipped. Pokemon: The Original Series (series 1) Season 1: Indigo League Season 2: The Adventures In The Orange Islands Season 3: The Johto Journeys Season 4: Johto League Champions Season 5: Master Quest Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (series 2) Season 6: Advanced Season 7: Advanced Challenge Season 8: Advanced Battle Season 9: Battle Frontier Pocket Monsters: Diamond And Pearl (series 3) Season 10: Diamond And Pearl Season 11: Diamond And Pearl-Battle Dimension Season 12: Diamond And Pearl-Galactic Battles Season 13: Diamond And Pearl-Sinnoh League Victors Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes (series 4) Season 14: Best Wishes! Specials This is a list of special episodes of the series. In its ten year run, the anime has shown various specials. In English-language broadcast, these have been played or are playing as the Pokémon Chronicles series. In Japan, the specials were shown during the series centering around Ash's journeys in that region. Many of these specials centered around legendary Pokémon or one or more of the main characters that is separate from the main cast during its corresponding series. Occasionally, a special would center around Team Rocket. Only two of the specials have centered around Ash: Mewtwo Returns, and The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Pokémon movies Pocket Monsters: The Original Series (series 1) Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (series 2) Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl (series 3) DVD releases Region 2 (Japan) The Pocket Monsters anime TV series has been released in Japan on DVD, but most of them are rental only. Sometimes they can be found for sale on Yahoo Japan auctions. All releases contain one disk unless otherwise stated. Region 1 (North America) The following list shows all the releases of the Pokémon anime. In Region 1, the seasons are released on volumes, just Season 2 has been released in a complete boxset. A 10th Anniversary Pokémon boxed set with thirty episodes from the series was released featuring ten distinct Pokémon, each Pokémon had three episodes focusing on it; this boxset was an amalgamation of ten previously released Pokémon DVDs. Many episodes have also been released on single discs with around 5 episodes per disc. See also * Banned episodes of Pokémon * Pokémon movies * Pokémon theme songs References External links *Complete list of US released Pokémon DVDs *[http://www.pokemon.com/ Pokémon US official website] *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/ Pokémon JP official website] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon/ Pokémon anime website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_ag/ Pokémon: Advanced Generation website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon_dp/ Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl website] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/pokemon/back03.html Pokémon Weekly Broadcast website] at TV Tokyo Category:Pokémon List Pokemon de:Liste der Pokémon-Episoden es:Anexo:Episodios de Pokémon fr:Liste des épisodes de Pokémon ko:포켓몬스터의 에피소드 목록 it:Episodi della serie animata dei Pokémon hu:A Pokémon epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Pokémon pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Pokémon pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Pokémon ro:Lista episoadelor din Pokémon fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Pokémon jaksoista sv:Lista över avsnitt av Pokémon